A Matter of Perspective
by Ksrjah-Sassypringles
Summary: To me, Natsu is my best friend. He's there whether I want him to be or not, and I wouldn't have it any other way. My friends think I'm an idiot, but I think they're looking into something that just isn't there.
1. Chapter 1

A matter of Perspective

5.26.17

Chapter One: Maybe More, Probably Not

At what point does what I believe contradict reality? If I ask my friends, they would tell me that I had been living in denial since I had stumbled my way into the hearts of the regulars at the Fairy Tail Bar. Mirajane, the young bartender who all but owned the place demanded that I take a look at what is right under my nose before I make a rash decision.

At the time, I had just fumbled with my words, befuddled by her curt tone and the absence of her typical bright, toothy smile. From that day forward, I refrained from talking about my failing love life with her. The way her demeanor changed, sugar sweet to furious den mother, had only caused more questions than she had answered anyway.

But now, three months later, I found that what I forcefully believed to be true, was slowly morphing into something that I could not even begin to comprehend.

Peering over the half-full mug of cherry red Shirley Temple, I fixed my gaze on the spiky pink hair of my best friend. I've known him for the duration of my time at Fairy Tail. He was the first person I met in Mongolia. With-in the short six months that I've lived in the bustling town, I've met and befriended dozens of people, secured a wonderful job as a waitress at this beloved bar, and moved into a great apartment. And it was all thanks to Natsu, and his energetic, pushy nature.

I thought I knew him better than I knew myself, and as I looked him up and down as he chatted with his little cousin, I wondered if I even knew him at all. The way he talked to his cousin, Wendy, a meek teenager with the same energy and loving smile, was not unlike how he would talk to me. The small smile on his lips never fell during the conversation, the slight curve of the corner of his lips telling more about his love for his cousin than he would ever dare to admit.

Pushing at the straw in my Shirley Temple, I swirled the melting ice cubes in the drink. Maybe the next one I get will have alcohol, it's not like I'm on the schedule today anyway. Maybe for once, I needed to muddle my mind, give it a rest from the constant worrying.

I focused on the sloshing of my drink, dutifully not looking at Natsu when he let out a, dare I say cute, laugh. I didn't have to look up to know he had laughed with his full body, because that's how he always laughs. He does everything with his all. Whether it's loving his cousin, loving his friends, or loving me. He gives it all he has, to the point where I couldn't say if he loved me the same way he loved Wendy. Or if he loved me the way that I might love him. Keyword, might.

Pushing my blonde bangs behind my ear, I toyed with the little pink heart shaped earrings dangling from my ears. Mirajane's words buzzed around my head again for the thousandth time. She had said that all my failed dates were because I was overlooking something that was right in front of me. That Mark, the perfect gentlemen bookworm, my perfect match, didn't work out because I was comparing him to someone else.

But the thing was I wasn't comparing him to someone else. I just didn't click with him like I thought I would. He didn't make me laugh as much as I hoped he would. He didn't tease me, or joke around, or spontaneously decide he wanted to go for day trip to…anywhere. He was boring. That was why it didn't work. Not because I was comparing him to anyone else.

But, that was what I believed. And I guess, on a subconscious level, I could have been comparing him to the friends I had made her at Fairy Tail Bar. Not just Natsu, but Gray, Gajeel, or Levy too. They're all such unique people, and Mark, he worked at a library part time and enjoyed writing in coffee shops.

And if I were to be real with myself, when I first moved to Mongolia, Mark would have been my ideal man. Since Natsu charged into my life, my ideal man has morphed into someone that I can't even really describe.

I looked up, Natsu was talking rather animatedly, his arms flying around. I smiled, when did he get so cute.

"Natsu and Wendy are so cute aren't they? More like siblings than cousins."

I started, nearly spilling my drink all over myself when I jerked out of my inner monologue. Mirajane had come up behind me, she slid into the empty chair beside me. Her apron was clean, despite it being 6 hours into her 8 hour shift. Her long, snow white hair was pulled up into ponytail today. The midsummer heat must have gotten to her, she rarely pulled all her hair up.

If she noticed my jolt of fear, she didn't comment. Instead she kept talking like nothing had even happened. "I hear he's trying to get her to move to Mongolia once she finishes high school next year. I swear, it if weren't for him we would be out of business. Over half of the people that come here, come here because of him."

Mirajane never said "Including you", but it hung in the air anyway.

I cleared my throat, trying to regain my composure. "Yeah he's certainly something. He treats everyone like we're all special to him. Frick, he even gives people he doesn't like a chance."

Mirajane nodded in agreement. "I had to talk him out of killing Gajeel after what he did to Levy, but now look, he and Gajeel are such good friends." She flipped her ponytail over her shoulder as she spoke.

I laughed. "Yeah, even if neither of them would ever admit it."

Mirajane giggled, leaning her elbows on the wooden table. She locked her eyes on me with a small smile, crystal blue eyes soft. "But as special as we are to him, we will never hold a candle to you."

I had been mid sip, and sugary sweet drink almost stained my nostrils red. Sputtering, I glanced up at Natsu, relived to see him still enraptured with his conversation with Wendy. Facing Mirajane, whose gaze had not faltered, I blushed. "Please, I've known him for six months, you've known him since you guys were children."

Mirajane raised her eyebrows, sighing as she shook her head at me. "Where this is true, the way he treats you as if you had also known him since childhood. Which is special even for someone as friendly as Natsu."

I gaped, mouth hanging wide open as if I was catching flies. It's like Mirajane had known I was having this very same internal debate. If magical were real, I think Mirajane would be telepathic. Either that or something sinister, because the woman could be hella devious.

"Alright Lucy, my break is coming to an end," Mirajane said, standing up. She pushed the chair in, then gestured at my drink. "Would you like a refill?"

Throughout the entire conversation I had been nervous sipping it, and there was now only ice and water down pink liquid. I handed her the mug. "Sure, spike it for me this time though."

She smiled the sugary type of smile one smiles when they know that they've accomplished something shifty. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That'll be right up!" Mirajane chirped.

She shimmied away, a pep in her step. I could feel the heat from my blush in my cheeks still. I turned away from her, facing a confused looking Natsu. When had he come over to my table? His lips were parted, a question breaching his lips. He flopped into the adjacent chair, legs outstretched, arms crossed behind his head as he reclined back.

"What were you and Mirajane talking about?" He yawned as if the conversation already bored him, but I've seen him do this before. He was trying to act nonchalant.

The man didn't have a subtle bone in his body. His posture may have been lax, but his gaze never faltered from mine.

"Nothing important." I said, proud of the steadiness of my voice.

"Bullshit." He shot me a pointed glare, "If it were nothing important then why is your face so red?"

I froze. "Uh, we were talking about boys, if you must know." There goes my confidence.

He seemed thoughtful for a second. "Who?"

I swallowed, averting my gaze. I played with my lacy mini skirt, picking at the white frills. "That's none of your business."

He held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine, I was just curious. You're such a weirdo." He flashed his trademark grin. How about after Mira comes back with your drink we play a game of darts!"

I agreed readily, already eager to put the conversation behind us. He launched into telling me about how he pretty much convinced Wendy to come to college in Mongolia, and how pumped he was to have a family member so close by.

He ranted on and on about it, even after Mirajane came back with my drink. I didn't mind though. Seeing him smile so wide was enough for me, and I felt silly for trying to complicate the simple relationship I had with this wonderful guy.

A/N: Hey guys! So, I've survived all the stupid things in my life, and hopefully this summer will be a very productive for writing. I think it will be! Let me know what you guys think of this! Constructive criticism welcome!

And yes, I plan on finishing Falling Off of Rooftops, and some of the other pieces I've started. Sorry about the like 4 year unannounced hiatus, but better late than never, right? *shrugs*


	2. Chapter 2

_A Matter of Perspective_

 _5.26.17_

 _Chapter Two: Romantics_

Hindsight is always 20/20. It's a cliché, it's tired, but it's true. Sometimes, when talking to older patrons at the bar, they would tell tales of magical moments that they took for granted in the moment. Most of the time it was something simple. A midnight walk along a riverside, a free concert in July, a sneaky kiss in a school yard, and I find myself wondering if I've missed a magical moment already. I'm 23 now, so there's a chance, but I don't feel like I've taken anything for granted.

"Whatcha thinking about so hard, Lucy?" Looking at the table I was buffing clean, I smiled sheepishly. It was probably cleaned about 20 wipes ago. I stuffed the cloth into the front pocket of my apron. It was dotted with stains from various drinks and dinners.

Levy, easily my best female friend from the bar, was washing a table nearby. I smiled at her as I answered her question. "You know how Macao and his buddies come in and talk about all their "glory days" where they wish they had been less drunk for? I wonder if I've encountered any of those moments yet."

Levy moved on to the table next to mine. "You don't drink a lot, so I think you're safe."

"I don't mean the drinking, I mean the not appreciating the moment before it's too late thing." I amended.

Levy stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth as she scrubbed a caked on spot of what looked like chocolate. She replied thoughtfully. "Well, I don't know, is there something that stands out to you?"

I shrugged as I wiped down the chairs, flipping them on top of the freshly cleaned tables. "Not really, but I want to live my life to its fullest, no regrets and all that stuff." I said.

Levy started flipping chairs up too, and we were moving through the bar in sync. "Well if I were you, I would go along with more of Natsu's whims instead of staying in at night and writing your novel."

I put up the last chair on my side of the room, leaning on its upturned legs as Levy caught up to me. Compared to me, and I'm pretty petite, Levy was tiny. She came up to my shoulders, so it always took her a little longer to put the chairs up when we closed together. I mulled over her suggestion.

"Well," I started, "I guess that couldn't hurt. But you'd get your chapters less promptly."

She pretended to be wounded, grabbing her chest as she gasped. "That's just a sacrifice I'll have to make."

We giggled, and as she put the last chair up, we leaned up against the wall to take a breather. The wooden panel was carved with the name of the regulars and the employees. I traced the indistinguishable carving of a drunkard. Something about pussy slaying.

"So I think Gajeel is going to ask me out." Levy confided with a big ole smile across her face.

"Really!" I clapped my hands together, swaying closer to her, "What makes you say that?"

Levy straightened, "well for one," she thrusted out one finger, "remember how I told you the last time we closed that I was pretty sure he was flirting with me."

I chuckled, "You mean the time he stopped a chair from hitting you while Natsu and him were brawling?"

She smacked my arm, pouting at me. "Yeah! You think he would go out of his way to block anyone else if a chair was flung at them?"

She had a point. "True, but he owes you from when he assaulted you!" I reminded.

Levy sighed. "Yeah, well that brings me to point number two," she flipped a second finger up, "this entire week he's been leaving me these notes that detail how he plans on making it up to me. Even after I've forgiven him."

"Awww, he wants you to trust him!" I cooed at her. Levy turned all different shades of red.

"S-Shut up!" her voice was meek, "point number three," third finger goes up, "He asked me to go to him to the Sakura Festival this weekend."  
"Ohhhhhh!" I exclaimed. The Sakura Festival is pretty much a mid-summer fair. It has rides, food, games, and shops. It's a semi-formal event, so everyone would always wear a nice summer dress, or a dress shirt. It's also renowned for romantic dates. They even have a live television feed for marriage proposals because they happened so often there.

"Alright, you've got to let me help you get ready!" I gushed, already picturing her in a light pink sun dress with little red bows along the neckline. It was my favorite dress of hers, I wish I could borrow it, but my boobs would probably tear it in half.

"I mean, aren't you going to go?" She fixed me with a perplexed look, head cocked to the side and everything.

"Well, I haven't been ask by anyone, so probably not." I looked down at my feet, weirdly embarrassed, "Besides I was thinking about offering to switch shifts with Mirajane so she can go with Laxus. It's been too long since they've gone out."

She nodded slowly, not making eye contact with me. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She smiled, but it was so fake and cheesy. She knew something. "Oh nothing! I just wouldn't offer quite yet." She winked at me.

I glared at her, but she had that look on her face that meant she wasn't going to say anything more. "Alright…." I trailed off.

"Let's start sweeping!" She pepped up, bouncing toward the broom closet. I followed her with way less spring in my step. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Levy. She and Gajeel have been dancing around each other ever since they made up about four months ago. She's talked about nothing other than how hot she thought his piercings were.

Granted, I don't think I could ever trust Gajeel enough to gush about how hot he was. Esepcially if we meet in the same manner as he and Levy did. If Natsu had threaten to rob me in a back alley I probably wouldn't be his friend, not along contemplating potential feelings for him.

Either way there's a part of me that's jealous. Why don't I have a guy writing me little notes, and saving me from flying chairs? I have better boobs, so you'd think I'd have men lining up.

"What's wrong Lucy? Did I upset you?" Levy was in the broom closet, her arm outstretched, offering me a broom. I had been looking down at my feet, not noticing her holding the dusty old broom out for me. I hastily grabbed it from her.

"Sorry," I muttered, "And no, I just need a man. I'm a little jealous of how well things are going for you and Gajeel."

Levy blew a raspberry at me. "Lucy you go on dates literally once a week."

"But they're not good dates, I need a quality man! A man that saves me from chairs!" I whined, shoulders shagging.

Levy paused for a moment, then whispered, "There's always Natsu." She teased.

I groaned. "Not you too Levy! He's my Best Friend! Besides I don't think he could ever see me as a woman. I'm just his goofy weirdo of a friend."

Levy's words were rushed and offhanded. "I'm just saying, he totally has a thing for you."

I aggressively started sweeping the floor, dust kicking up around me as I hurried along my side of the room. "Nu-uh! He's literally never done anything for me that he hasn't for anyone else that hangs out in Fairy Tail."

"He certainly hangs out with you more though. He practically lives at your apartment." Levy replied, hustling after me as she tried to catch up with sweeping. I slowed down, feeling a little bad for my nervous cleaning.

"We're Best Friends. Of course we spend a lot of time together. You also all but live at my apartment Levy." I exhaled a dreamy sigh, "I want someone that would go out of their way to save me, and Natsu, he's the one typically throwing the chair at me!"

Ruefully, Levy rolled her eyes. "Natsu has never thrown a chair at you, Lucy."

"Yet," I paused in thought for a second, "I just want someone who will go above and beyond like Gajeel is doing for you."

Levy didn't miss a beat. "You're the only one Natsu waits outside for while we close."

I gawked. "That's only because of that stalker I had for a little bit! He just doesn't want anyone being creepy!"

Levy clicked her tongue. "If that's what you want to believe, but everyone else in the guild knows that he just doesn't want anyone creeping on you besides him!"

"Levy!" I flushed, sputtering over my words.

A tap on the window of the main door saved me from having to reply. The floodlight outside illuminated Natsu in a pale light. His hair was matted to his face, pink fringe flat against his forehead. He was flailing his arms towards the sky.

Levy gasped. "When did it start to rain?"

"I didn't even notice!" But now that I was listening, I could hear the pitter patter of the storm on the rooftop.

Levy snatched the broom from me. "I'll finish this up, you should leave. Natsu hates the rain."

"Are you—"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go save your man!" Levy interrupted.

She was ushering me towards the door. Natsu peaked his head in as I began to protest. "He's not my man!"

Levy made a shrill noise under breath. I must have turned beat red because there was no way Natsu had not heard me say that.

"Well," Levy said, a small smile playing on her lips, "You don't have to worry about clocking out, I got you. Just hurry home before it gets worse."

"What about you?" I asked, hoping to divert the attention from my slip-up.

"Don't worry about me, Gajeel lives a block away, I'll just run there after!" Levy assured.

I would have teased her, but if I teased her in front of Natsu she would totally tease me right back—about Natsu no less. So I settled for thanking her, then I slipped out into the stormy night, Natsu hot on my tracks.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He breathed into my ear, grabbing my wrist as he led me down the street. I ignored the butterflies that fluttered in my stomach. I won't say that Natsu has a thing for me, but maybe Levy and the others were on to something after all.

 _A/N:_

 _So here are the first two chapters! After this one I'll be updating this story weekly. I've already finished the third chapter, so if you guys shower me with reviews, you may get it early! I hope you guys enjoyed!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A matter of Perspective_

 _5.26.17_

 _Chapter Three: Revelation_

For two people who hung out so much, we couldn't be any more different. But I guess that's what made Erza and me such great friends. Her image on the monitor was a little fuzzy, but clear enough to see sweat clinging to her brow. The warm tropical sun filtering in through the beach house windows sparked jealousy in me.

She was on her honeymoon, and in the background Jellal was preparing dinner. He was a lanky guy, who obvious had no idea how to work his way around the stove, but I guess it was the thought that counted. And hey, he made Erza, the most uptight person I know, happy. I can't judge him too hard, because he obviously did something right.

"How's the honeymoon so far?" I asked, playing with the purple Fairy Tail pen I had stolen from work. I had been mid chapter when the chirp of the video call pulled me back to reality. My chicken-scratch ridden paper was shoved to the side, the unfinished sentence eating at me.

Erza beamed bright. "It's hot here, but totally worth it. If it weren't for all the sand, it would be perfect." She was wearing a soggy, black string bikini top.

"How's the water?" I gestured to her bathing suit, "Have you seen any sharks?"

Erza shook her head, "No sharks, thank god, but there was a storm last week, so the waves have been impressive. Jellal has been teaching me how to surf." Her red hair was done up in a high ponytail, and even though it was tussled and matted, it looked like she styled it for the effortless beach girl look. I could almost smell the salty ocean water in it, like a Hollister model or something.

A slight frown was pulling down at her lips, and I laughed. "So I take it the surfing isn't going well then?"

She raised her arm, showing me a nasty sand burn running down the length of the underside of her forearm. "I don't want to talk about it." She grumped.

I winced, rubbing my own forearm. "Ouch."

"Tell me about it." She gingerly placed her forearm back down, she leaned closer to the camera, a glint in her eyes, "But enough about me, I've been dying to know what happened after Jellal and I left the wedding reception."

I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, We all saw Natsu all over you on the dance floor. And I wasn't drinking, so don't you try to say I imagined it." She deadpanned in the classic no bullshit Erza way.

I stiffened, my spin ram-rod straight as if lightning had struck through it. "What are you talking about?"

Erza pinned me with a calculating stare, her flawless brows furrowed in question. "You don't remember do you?"

I couldn't manage words, nerves bubbled up inside my throat instead. I just stared at her, waiting for her to realize that whatever reply she wanted I was incapable of giving.

"Well," She started, "I guess you did have a couple drinks, but still, you seemed sober enough to remember him groping you to me."

"W-what!" I screeched, I could feel the redness blossoming on my cheeks. I was more red than pale these days, "I don't remember that at all! Where did he grope?"

"It would be easier to tell you where he didn't grope." She joked, and I wanted to die.

Gasping, I whispered as if someone else could be listening. "Did people see?"

She nodded, not quite sympathetic, and not quite an evil grin across her face. "It was in the middle of the dance floor. Gray and Gajeel took bets on whether or not you guys would go home together."

"Oh. My. God." I hide my face in my palms, peering at her from between my fingers.

"So I'm guessing you don't know if you did?"

"NO! I woke up alone in my bed, fully clothed!" No wonder all the regulars and workers at Fairy Tail have been pushing me towards Natsu so much these past two weeks!

She swore under her breath. "I had money on you guys." She had the audacity to look disappointed.

"Wait, wait, wait," He rain my hands through my hair. I had showered not too long ago, so it was still damp, "So what exactly did he do? Did I do anything?"

Erza paused, before she pointed at me. "Why don't you ask Natsu yourself?"

Confused, I pointed at myself. Then behind me I heard a crash, and the sound of my window slamming shut. Twirling around in my spinning chair, I saw no other than Natsu in a heap on the floor by my window. For such an athletic guy he sure could be clumsy.

I spun back to Erza, feeling crazed. "Erza!"

She merely waved at me. "Don't forget to facetime me tomorrow! I should probably help Jellal with dinner anyway!"

"No—"

But she had already logged off. The black screen reflected Natsu as he approached behind me. The call ended notification flashed at me, taunting me. I took a deep breath when Natsu's hand rested on my shoulder.

"Was that Erza?" He asked, voice deceptively innocent.

"Yep!" I chirped, cringing at the high tone of my voice. If he hadn't noticed the tension in my shoulders before, he sure did now.

He paused, locking eyes with me through the black monitor. "What did she have to say?" His cheer and nonchalant demeanor that I admired had vanished, and I could barely believe that it was Natsu standing behind me.

He could always tell when I was lying. Anyone who knew me well enough could, I was just so lousy at it. "Mostly just the wedding." I stated, trying to be as vague as possible.

He turned me to face him, the chair squeaking as it swiveled around. He looked me in the eye, and I could only imagine what I looked like to him. As hard as I tried, I couldn't remember what my eyes felt like when they weren't wide and nervous. I don't even want to think about how red I must be. He didn't look away though. If anything, his stare intensified.

He pulled me by the chair as he backed up toward my tidily made bed. The wheels of my computer chair clicked over the hardwood floor as he slowly lead me away from my desk. The back of his knees hit the bed, and he toppled over. His back hit the mattress with a squeak and a bounce. The sigh he let out sounded like he had a 100 pound weight resting on his lungs.

Once again, I found myself not knowing what to say. If what Erza said was true, then I couldn't deny that all this time I had been lying to myself. That the chemistry I had tried so hard to chalk up to 'best friends' was sexual tension at its finest. I could admit when I was wrong, but did I really want to be wrong about this? Everything would change.

And I'm not sure if I'm quite ready for my entire life to turn upside down.

Natsu sat up, propped up on his elbows. He wouldn't meet my gaze, instead focusing on my desk. "I came to see if you wanted to go to the playground in the park and catch fireflies with me. Wendy is leaving for home tomorrow night, and I wanted to throw her a little going away party before she caught the train."

Wendy's favorite thing about Mongolia were the fireflies. She had never seen them before, and they dazzled her. When she first arrived, that night we took her to the park to go night fishing in the nearby stream. But we didn't get past the soccer field, we were up until the sun broke through the inky sky catching fireflies. We must have caught over 100.

I smiled at the sweet gesture. Already down for the night of bug catching.

Before I agreed though, Natsu motioned to the pile of papers on my desk. "But if you don't want to I would understand, you looked like you were in the middle of writing."

I smiled. Levy's words from earlier rung in my ear. "I'd love to come with you Natsu. My novel will be here when I get back."

He beamed, looking like I had just agreed to marry him or something. "This is why you're my best friend! Let's go!"

He was darting down the hallway before I even stood up from my chair. I threw on a nearby sweater, it was on the floor so it was probably dirty, but a quick smell check reassured me that I hadn't worn it long if at all. If anything it smelled more like fresh air and fire, which was closer to what Natsu always smelled like.

Natsu was waiting at the front door when I exited my room. He was fidgeting, bouncing on the balls of his heels. I came to stand next to him, leaning down to pull on my work sneakers. When I stood up, about to tell him I was ready, I stopped in my tracks.

His smile was warm, eyes soft.

"What?" I asked, the incredulous tone leaking into my voice.

He shrugged, playing with the draw strings of the sweater. "Nothing, you just look cute in my sweat shirt."

 _A/N:_

 _I realized halfway through this chapter that I hadn't mentioned Erza at all. So here she is! Let me know what you guys think! Would you be interested in a smut scene? Or do you want me to keep it PG 13?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A matter of Perspective_

 _5.28.17_

 _Chapter four: A Night of Lights_

Late August nights were always the perfect balance of warm and windy. The approaching autumn air made the humidity bearable. I clung to the sweatshirt when a rough gust ruffled my hair. I don't know when it became a habit, but Natsu started leaving random clothing around my room when he visited. He wore such form fitting stuff, that sometimes it was hard to tell what was mine, and what was his from just a glance.

"Why are your clothes always a size too small? Like there's no way this should fit me. You're two times bigger than I am." I grumbled, uncrossing my arms and stretching my arms out to demonstrate. The sleeves flopped over my hands, but the sweater fit me like it was my own otherwise.

Natsu, who was a couple paces in front of me, shot me a smirk over his shoulder. The half full moon over head cast an eerie shadow over his face, and I would never admit out loud how hot he looked when he looked at me like that.

"Too make my muscles look even more awesome than they are, obviously." He answered, flexing his arms.

I snorted. "Obviously." I agreed, rolling my eyes at him.

He slowed so his steps synced up with mine. I looked at him, nerves spiking, but he was sticking his tongue out at me, eyes squinted closed in typical Natsu fashion.

I huffed, chuckling as I reached out to pinch his arm.

He jumped. "Hey! What was that for!" He moved to pinch me back, but I jumped just out of reach.

He lurched at me, and I danced away again as I spoke. "For being such a child!"

Natsu pouted, matching my pace as I tried to jog out of reach. "You're not much better, Lucy!"

I picked up my pace, sprinting towards the entrance of the park. I could see the elgant sign in the distance, a street lamp illuminating the cursive lettering. Mongolia Park was huge, and anything a kid could ask for could be found inside.

"If you think you could outrun me, you're wrong." His voice sent a shiver down my spine from his proximity. His hand, palm hot against my wrist, pulled me to him. I was stumbling backwards, feet no longer on the ground. Natsu's wrapped his around my waist, pulling me to his chest, and then flipping me so I was bridal style in his embrace. A poignant scent assaulted me, was that drugstore cologne?

Eyes wide, I held onto his shoulders for dear life. Somehow he hadn't even slowed down while he lifted me up. We were already at the park entrance. He slowed to a stop at the top of the park trial, and I wiggled to get up down, but his grip only tightened on me. He crushed me to his chest, smooshing my cheek into his pecks to really rub how bad I had lost in my face. Literally.

"That's a lot of fire flies." He whispered to me when I began to struggle again.

Curious, I craned my neck around. "Oh wow!" I breathed.

Mongolia Park was situated at the end of a hill. A well-worn dirt path lead us there, lush evergreen trees dotting the perimeter. A soccer field, baseball diamond, and playground made up the main part of the park. During the day, it was bustling with loud children, and competitive scrimmages. After night fall, it was alight with hundreds of twinkling fireflies. It looked like an ethereal plane, like someone had cast a spell over the park.

The field must have been mowed recently, the smell of fresh cut grass had me longing for summer to never end. Just me in my little short shorts, Natsu, and this field in this magical moment.

Natsu began the path down the hill, careful to not trip over lose pebbles. His jaw was set, eyes trained straight forward, and his breath was uneven, long periods of nothing then a hard sputtering exhale. I wish I could see the look on his face, but from my angle I could only see the bobbing of his adam's apple when he swallowed.

Shifting, I looked forward. The dirt path was dimly lit with gas lanterns. I had always wondered who lit them at the end of the day. During my time in Mongolia, I had visited the park at a plethora of times, and still, it seemed like they were lit with magical flames.

We reached the soccer field in record time. Natsu was walking with a purpose, strides sweeping. I had stopped struggling to be put down, gazing around the soccer field in awe. Up close the fireflies were like floating Christmas lights. They blinked in patterns of their design, and I couldn't find a single place untouched by their light.

"I've never seen so many." My voice was jarring against the serene scene, and I winced with regret.

Natsu looked down at me. "I came here a couple nights ago with Wendy while you were writing, and it was the same then too. I thought you'd want to see it." His dark eyes were giving me the same soft look he had given me when he pointed out that I was wearing his sweatshirt earlier. He smiled at me, toothy and affectionate.

I felt warmth spreading from my cheeks to my neck. A fuzzy feeling bloomed in my stomach, and my chest felt like it was full of feathers. If a smile could make me feel this way, I couldn't fathom what his lips could would do to me.

Seeing Natsu like this, gentle and caring, was like a romantic scene fresh out of a B list rom-com unfolded out in front of me. How could this goof, the same guy who starts brawls in the bar and jokes about how weird I am, be the same guy who waits for me in the rain? The same guy who carries me down a dimly lit path into a cheesy, cliché romance scene.

Natsu stopped short, as if a wall had sprouted up in front. I looked around in question, and he gingerly let me down. When I peered down to the ground to make sure he wasn't dropping me in something weird, I gasped.

A navy blue bed sheet had been spread even across the turf. Hefty looking rocks sat at each corner, weighing the sheet down against the cool breeze. In the center of the sheet was a gray knapsack, its contents made it lumpy.

"Go on, sit down" Natsu led me, his palm on the small of my back. I dropped down to my knees, the sheet was fuzzy to the touch, yet thin. Grass poked through, scratchy against my freshly shaven legs.

Puzzled, I licked my lips, looking everywhere other than at him.

"Aren't you going to open the bag?" He shoved it forward until it was at my knees.

Again, my nerves spiked, where was this all coming from? My Fingers trembled as I drew the drawstrings. I pulled the bag open as far as it would stretch. A bunch of blood orange poppies sprung from their confinement, the petals vibrant even at midnight. They smelled candy sweet. "These are my favorite." I whispered, pulling them from the bag and smelling them up close.

His tone was cocky. "I know!" He looked pleased as punch.

My heart swelled, it's pace going erratic. "Thank you." I blushed into the blooming flowers, hiding my face.

"That's not the only thing in the bag." Natsu stated.

Setting the flowers down beside me, I brought the bag into the lap. At the bottom was some sort of paper. I fished it out, scoffing as I unfolded it. It was receipt paper Natsu probably stole from the bar. The note hidden within the folds was done in the handwriting Natsu used when he was trying to impress. The black pen had smudged though, ink running off the edges of the flimsy paper.

 _You, me, next Saturday, and the Sakura Festival?_

The paper slipped from in between my fingertips, and my eyes snapped to meet his. He had a dorky look on his face, like a half grin, he smiled like that when he wasn't sure what to expect.

"So?" He scratched the back of his head, his gaze darting away from me. He definitely knew what the implications of this was, there was no doubt.

I launched myself at him. My arms constricting around his neck in a choke hold. "Yes! I've been wanting to go since I moved here!" I squealed in his ear.

He toppled backwards, and I didn't even car that I was straddling him. I nuzzled into his neck, excited laughter bubbling from me. "I can't wait to tell Levy! She's going to be so excited!"

His hands glided up along my shoulders, planting themselves on my collarbone. He bench pressed me up. "So, ugh, I want to do something now. But I don't know if you know what I want to do because you're weird."

My arms were still kind of wrapped around his neck, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not weird, you're the weird one!" I seethed.

"Not the point Lucy." His tone was stern.

I had seen the look he was giving me a thousand times. I've seen it in the bar, on the bus, in romantic movies. But I had never seen anyone give me the look. I felt my body melting into him, and I most have had the same look on my face because he was leaning in, and everything was happening so fast.

His lips touched mine, they were soft, despite how chapped they were, and he applied just enough pressure for it to be more than just a peck. He pulled away, and I swore I could hear the beating of his heart.

"Was that okay?" He asked.

I smiled, pulling one arm from underneath him so I could support my own weight. His arms were starting to shake. He let me down, and I leaned down, kissing him on the cheek. It was just as I had imagined, soft, but slightly bristly from the faint facial hair that was growing in. It would have been perfect if it were not for the strong cologne he had apparently showered in before he came to her apartment.

"It would have been okay, if you didn't smell like you bathed in axe body wash."

He gave me the blankest look I had ever seen, like I had called his mother fat or something. "A-are you not supposed to bathe in it?"

I let out the type of laugh that would have embarrassed me if I were with anyone else.

A/N:

Hey guys! SO the next chapter will have a little heavy petting, but no actual lemon or anything, and it will be skipable if you aren't interested! The chapter after, which will be the sixth chapter, will be the final chapter in this little story! So I hope you enjoy it!

I'm updating every Friday if you haven't noticed! So just an fyi!


	5. Chapter 5

_A matter of Perspective_

 _6.14.17_

 _Chapter five: Reality Check_

There was something to be said about how natural it felt to have Natsu right there, our breathe synced up in little shallow, shuddering puffs. He fit like a puzzle piece that I didn't know I had been missing. He melted away all the sleepless nights, ironed out all the worried wrinkles that furrowed my brow. As his lean arms wrapped me into his inferno, I felt my eyes grow heavy, and the world began to slow. With a blink of an eye, the fire flies were gone, the picnic he had pit together drifting from my mind. It was just us, and this energy we created.

My eyes slid shut, and when Natsu leaned forward, lips sealing over mine once more, his hands fisted in my hair, I felt like I was drowning in him. His cologne smothered me in waves, every inhale I all but choked on it. His lips were chapped, but somehow still soft, and his tongue tasted spicy, like his favorite fries from the bar. I gasped, his hands trailing down my neck, tracing my collarbone, and my back arched, my chest pressing into his.

Natsu growled. The type of noise I would expect from an animal. I wasn't surprised though. His hands flew down to my hips, his kisses became urgent, all the previous caution dissolving into hard passion. My heart pounded in my ears, his hands painting hypnotizing circles on my hip as they crawled up my waist. Natsu dragged my t-shirt and his sweater up with his hands, and his mouth broke from my lips, licking down my neck.

Fire was alive in my stomach, butterflies tickling as they jumbled around where Natsu's fingers touched. "Oh god." I whispered, my head dropping to the blanket, hooded eyes staring up to the dark, starry night sky.

He pushed the shirts over my bust, and I felt my breasts jostle. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't see what bra I was wearing, hopefully it was something cute. Natsu palmed them, and I yelped, my hips grinding into him on their own accord. He kneaded them as he kissed my belly button. I wrapped my legs around Natsu's hips, pressing my middle to him, and when I arched my back I could feel his own arousal prod against my own.

He let out the sexiest noise I've ever head, a cross between a moan and my name. He gave my boobs a parting squeeze, and then he planted his hands firmly to the ground on either side of my shoulders. Shifting up, his lips took mine once more, this time he skipped the tentative kiss, and dove right into the slow, searing kind of kisses. When my hands finally started to move, it felt like someone else was pulling the strings. My fingers touched the toned muscle of his shoulders, dragging my nails down to the arch of his back as he grinded against me.

I spread my legs wide, as wide as I could without cramping, letting him settle in between them. The meaty part of the palm of my hand pushed down as if the slight pressure would make him grind harder.

Natsu, straightened, breaking the kiss and the trance he had cast over me. "Too hot." He muttered, and I blinked at him, noticing the sweat gathering on his forehead for the first time. He tugged his maroon t-shirt over his head in one graceful motion, and my eyes lingered on the abs he had worked so hard to achieve.

"You don't have to just look, you're allowed to touch them now." He snickered.

When I just fixed him with a wide eyed stare, he rolled his eyes. Taking my wrists into his hands, he put my hands onto his chest, and with my hands on his pecks, my eyes drifted lower, to where his pants tented. I liked my lips, my mouth going dry. I don't know when, but I began to squirm, even though my fingers were running along the expanse of his chest, playing with the fruit of his hard workouts, I needed him closer.

He must have seen me starring because he reached down, wrapping his fingers around himself. He stroked his cock a couple times through his baggy sweatpants before he let go, it bounced back up, tapping at his happy trail. He fixed me with a dark look, his hands finding my hips once more. "Look what you do to my Lucy." He shifted his hips for emphasis.

More liquid fire pooled in my stomach, and I could feel arousal tingling between my legs. I shimmied the layers of shirts over my head, and even though I had been practically topless before, now that I was in nothing but a bra and yoga pants with Natsu looking at me like he could devour me, the reality of the situation came crashing over me like a tidal wave of icy water.

I was being straddled and groped by my best friend, and I was loving it. Even if the bra I was wearing was the ratty plain white one I worked in and not the little black and red number I had bought last weekend. He made me feel sexy all the same.

If Natsu noticed the shift in my mood, he didn't let on. Instead he dipped forward, attacking my neck, his hands guiding mine down. Lower, lower, lower. My hands brushed against his boner, and it twitched from the contact. My fingers hesitated, finger tips prickly with the need to touch more.

Natsu sucked at my neck, no doubt leaving a bruise, his hand kept guiding mine, pushing and pulling against him, and all I could think of is how silly I had been to think that this dance Natsu and I had been doing around each other would end in any other way.

My fingers wrapped around him, he was thick and stiff, and everything that I didn't know I needed. Adrenaline lit my veins aflame again, he moaned in my ear, hands tracing along the hem of my sweat pants. I trusted my hips impatiently, wanting his hands touching me like how I was touching him.

"Hey!" A booming voice echoed, jarring us from the reverie we had created. Natsu rolled off me, and I mourned his warmth as the cool wind bit at my bare skin. "What are you kids doing!"

A top the hill was a man, even from such a distance he looked large. He was carrying a flashlight, and the longer we sat starring at him dumbfounded, the closer he got.

"Fuck." Natsu hissed, throwing the clump of clothing at me. It hit me in the face, and all at once fear shook me into scrambling my clothes back on. Natsu already had his shirt back on, and he was throwing all our stuff into the bag. I got my shirt back on, but before I could finish putting the sweatshirt back on, Natsu was shoving me off the sheet, and cramming it into the bag as well. He lifted me by my arm pits like a child, throwing me over his shoulder as he sprinted towards the river.

"Natsu, the river's that way, we'll be trapped!" I watched as the flash light swayed back and forth, gaining speed as the grounds keeper cleared the hill. "And he's gaining on us!"

"Don't worry Lucy, I know a place we can hide. He'll never find us!" For a guy who had just had a raging hard on, he was running pretty fast. He leaped through a cluster of bushes, bounding into an unexplored part of the forest. Branches were stabbing at my arms, getting stuck in my already mused hair, even as Natsu swatted the majority of them away.

"Stop right now!" The ground keeper called, he was at the edge of the forest, flashing his light around, but not pursuing.

Natsu kept sprinting, ducking and weaving through the brush. I could feel scratches forming on my arms, and I held onto his waist, burying my face into his back to prevent it. One shoulder cramp later, Natsu began to slow, and he carefully emerged into a small clearing.

"This is where I come to fish. It's pretty out of the way." Natsu informed, gently putting me down. I slide off his shoulder, and he steadied me when my knees wobbled. "I don't think he followed us into the woods, but we should keep walking that way to avoid going back to the park." He pointed downstream, and I frowned.

Rubbing at a particularly stingy scratch, and rolling the shoulder that had cramped while I was draped over him, I regretted not bringing my phone for a light. "Do you know where that leads?"

Natsu laughed, and I could tell from his enthusiasm that he was also grinning. The silhouette of his arm reached out, and he started picking sticks out of my hair. "Nope, that's what makes it fun though!"

"Right," I shook my head, "I work in the morning Natsu, I can't spend the entire night lost in the woods."

His hand moved to wrap around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. "Don't worry, I'll get you home in time to still have at least six hours of sleep." He planted a kiss on my forehead, then another on my nose. I tilted my head up, and he slanted his lips over mine, his lips moved with a certain amount of tenderness that was absent from the heated kisses in the park. "I promise." He whispered, lacing his fingers with mine.

And like I always seemed to do, I followed Natsu into the dark.

A/N:

 _So not quite a lemon, but certainly not PG. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

 _I've had a lot of requests for longer chapters, but this story is meant to be shorter, just a fluffy little thing to get me in the swing of writing regularly again. Don't worry though, I'll work my way back up to longer chaptered things._

 _I'm currently about ¾ done with a oneshot that's 6000 words already, so look forward for that. It's super angsty though!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A Matter of Perspective_

 _6.23.17_

 _Chapter Six: Closer  
_

When I broke the news to Levy, the smaller girl nearly started to foam at the mouth. She spoke so fast that her face became a concerning shade of blue. I looked on in alarm when that didn't slow her down.

"Levy," I interrupted, " _Breathe."_

Her words cut short, and she inhaled deeply, exhaled even quicker. She didn't pause though. "So do you think you guys would have gone all the way if the groundskeeper didn't interrupt?"

I shrugged, letting the last curl of hair fall from the iron. "I don't know, maybe?" I placed the curling iron down on the bathroom sink, unplugging it. "Probably not, I want to be official before I just screw a guy."

Levy waggled her eyebrows at me in the mirror. "But this isn't just any guy. This is Natsu, the guy you've been hot for since you met, the guy who singlehandedly jump started your new life. The guy who's been undressing you with his eyes for months."

"N-no!" I didn't know what statement I specifically said no to, but it didn't come out very convincing anyway.

Levy smacked my arm. "There's no use in denying it now! You guys are going to the Sakura Festival together, if you're not official yet, you're going to be by the end of the night!"

I checked my phone, gawking at the time, and thankful for the excuse to change the subject. "Speaking of which, we're going to be late meeting the boys at the bar! We have to hurry!"

" _You_ have to hurry, I'm ready!" Levy crossed her arms, huffing.

Levy wore a sunshine yellow sundress that had a modest neck line, but a flirty skirt, and a pair of sky blue pumps that matched her hair. She had makeup on, but even I couldn't distinguish what she painted on, and what was her natural beauty, aside from the bright pink matte lipstick.

"I'm going to go wait for you in the living room so I stop distracting you." She smiled, winking at me, "Make sure you look extra sexy!"

Blushing, I waved her off. "Yeah, Yeah!"

* * *

The stroll to the bar filled me with insecurity. Levy looked cute, and like she had put little to no effort into prepping herself. Even though I knew she had put just as much effort into it as I. But I looked like I was going to a dinner party instead of a festival.

Levy had insisted that I wear the champagne colored floor length dress, it had a provocative neckline, dipping past my boobs, and it fell just as low on my back. It clung to my every curve, made my ass look great. I smothered my hands down my hips, biting my lip.

"Stop worrying, you're going to ruin your lipstick." Levy chastised, "You look great, I don't know why you're freaking out so much."

"I feel overdressed." I confessed with a heavy sigh.

Levy looked me over before waving me off. "Don't be silly, I wouldn't let you look dumb. You're not overdressed."

I adjusted the sun glasses in my hair, the aviators getting tangled in the fine curls. "It's too late for me to change my mind anyway, we're here."

Levy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we're also half an hour late, I wouldn't let you change your mind."

I chuckled, pushing the door open with my back. "True, now let's make these boys fawn over us."

Levy grinned back. "Like the queens we are!"

We strut into the bar together, the regulars were the first ones tipped off by the bell hanging over the door. I propped the door open, letting Levy pass by me. All of the dirty old men's jaws gaped open when they saw us. One of them, a guy that just started coming with his pals last month whistled at us, and the others turned to him, wide eyed.

The guy blinked in confusion before a fist connected with the back of his head. He toppled over onto the floor with a thud. Gajeel leered down at him, daring him to get back up. Natsu, who stood next to him, fixed the other men with a scathing glare. _Try_ _us,_ it said.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry we're late, I couldn't decide on a dress."

The boy's attention snapped to us, and all at once they seemed to have forgotten that they were trying to be intimidating. They approached, Gajeel with a softness in his gaze I had never seen, and Natsu was looking at me the way he had looked at me when we were supposed to be catching fire flies.

Gajeel and Levy embraced in a long hug, and he was whispering something to her I couldn't quite catch. Natsu stepped closer to me, and suddenly the dress was a little too low cut for me.

He took my hand, squeezing it. "You look really nice." He said, his face gaining pink ting.

I smiled back, closed lipped and a little tense. "Thank you." Looking up at from underneath my mascara enhanced eyelashes, I tried for a coy smile, but with the way he was staring at me, I felt more bashful than seductive.

"We should get going." Levy said, and I looked up at her. She smirked at me.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. I didn't want to just squeak at her or something.

As we walked towards downtown Magnolia, we talked about the festival, and work, and joked like I wasn't hand in hand with my best friend the entire time.

* * *

Upon arrival, I noticed two things right off the bat. One, the festival was vast, and smelled like sweet citrus and tea. Two, Levy, despite knowing I was really nervous about spending time alone with Natsu, booked it into the festival with Gajeel in tow. She didn't as much as peek behind her as she disappeared into the crowd.

So there I was, on a date, with my best friend, who I almost had sex with a week prior. Natsu, to his credit, seemed pretty laidback, like he wasn't sneaking glances at my cleavage or glaring down any guy who so much as glanced in our direction. Even though I would bet money he did all of this while I had my back turned.

The ground was littered with light pink flower petals, even still the trees that hung over head were still in full bloom. Bees traveled from blossom to blossom and buzzed around food stands that were selling confections. We had only been at the festival for 20 minutes, and I caught Natsu already ogling a BBQ stand that was grilling meat on an open fire.

"Hungry?" I asked, "Didn't you just eat at the bar?"

Natsu swiped his mouth, as if to wipe away drool. "Since when has that stopped me before?"

"True," I shrugged, "What are you waiting for then?"

He shot me a blinding smile. "That's why I like you."

"O-Oh?" I stuttered, he tugged me along as he broke through the throngs of people, weaving his way to the BBQ stand. When we came to the line, he turned to me, dragging me to his side and wrapping an arm around my waist.

By the time we reached the front of the line I relaxed into him, I could feel the muscle of his arm against me, and when I pressed even closer, a warm fuzzy sensation tingled my stomach. His arm didn't budge when he ordered, or while he paid.

We sat beneath one of the cherry blossom trees, and even though I had sat with a decent distance between us, Natsu scooted over, offering me a bit of the turkey leg he had purchased.

Something in the way he was peering at me over the meaty leg made me believe that he wouldn't take no for an answer. The tangy flavor burnt my tongue, but it was delicious all the same.

He took a bite right next to mine, and then scoffed. "You have such a tiny mouth." He showed me the bit marks, and indeed, his bite mark looked three times the size of mine.

"I know," I stole one of the napkins he had picked up from the stand, "It's why I'm such a messy eater."

"Well, I think it's cute." He said, leaning over entirely too close for comfort. He took the napkin from me, dabbing at a place on my cheek I missed. I looked across the way, at the BBQ stand, waiting for him to lean away. When he didn't after a few seconds I felt my heart begin to race.

My eyes shifted to him, and I got a glimpse of his subtle smile before my nervous eyes casted my gaze elsewhere.

"We haven't talked about what happened in the field." He started, resting his other hand on his bent knee. The half-eaten leg lay forgotten on a paper plate by Natsu's thigh.

"Yeah," I blew air through my lips, making a motorboat sound, "I wasn't sure how to bring it up."

Natsu cleared his throat, looking to the sky. "Are you…okay with it? Do you—"

"No, I don't regret it," I rushed out, "I just, I don't know, it's _awkward_."

Natsu cocked his head to the side, drumming his fingers on his knee. "Well, how about we make it a game then. Truth or dare, but just truths."

On one hand that could be a great idea, I had so many questions for him, but on the other, I would have to answer questions too. I felt my face heat up just thinking about the types of things he could ask me.

But, I didn't have a better idea. "Alright, but how about we walk around the festival some more while we talk." That way I'd have something to look at other than his dark, intense eyes.

He agreed, moving to stand upright. He began to reach a hand out to me, but his eyes strayed to the abandoned BBQ. He all but dove for it, and I chuckled, how could the same man who had me all hot and bothered be the same guy who chose a turkey leg over me.

He ripped at it, and in less than a minute, the bone was all that remained, clean of any meat. His content sigh made me smile. "Man, I love festival food." He said, patting his belly for emphasis.

I giggled. "You love any kind of food."

He threw an arm around my shoulder, leaning in close to my ear. "When I like something, I _really_ like something." His tone was not a tone used when talking about turkey legs.

At a complete loss, I ducked my head so my curled hair obstructed his view of my face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." He replied without hesitation, he tucked the chunk of hair behind my ear, and I could feel my heart beating as if it was working its way out of my chest. "Where do you wanna go first? Anything you were looking forward to?"

"I'm most excited for the fireworks tonight, but I wouldn't mind going to see the petting zoo." I answered, avoiding his gaze like it was my day job.

He nodded. "Cute animals it is!" His arm dropped from my shoulders, his hand brushing up against mine. He didn't grab it though, and judging by the way he kept his palm facing mine, he was waiting to see if I would initiate anything more intimate.

I bit my lip, took a deep breathe to try to calm down a little. Jeeze, it was just hand holding, not like the world was ending. Or that I was agreeing to marry him. Well, I guess, this could lead to marriage. I felt my palms begin to sweat, and I shook my head of the thought, snatching his hand with mine.

Maybe it would lead to something more, maybe it would end in flames, either way I wouldn't know if I didn't try. Right now, his hand felt so warm, and big in mine, and I don't know, it just felt right. That's right, walking amongst the pedals of the Sakura Festival hand in hand with my best friend felt right.

 _A/N:_

 _Sorry this was a tad late, I have surgery scheduled for Monday and I spent Friday prepping for it instead of writing. Sorrynotsorry._

 _I know I said that this was going to be the last chapter, but I suck at gauging the duration of story arches sooooo, now there's one chapter left? Maybe? Probably._

 _Going to also post a really sad oneshot today so look out for that loves!_


End file.
